


Exercises

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Merrick, Louis has gained new skills. With practice, patience, a cheerleader, and the help of a trusted teacher, he might be able to learn to use them, one at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> (Foliage, Trail, Branch, Waterfall) Even though I got 4 prompts in, this still felt finished at 290 words. Me? Concise? I know, bizarre!

In the darkness, I am tense, seeking. I reach for Marius’ hand and grasp it firmly.   
  
The room is silent save for the whisper of foliage outside, waxen leaves in the breeze. His voice encourages me faintly, without words. The light source is Marius, and I move towards it slowly, with learned technique. I am a hummingbird, flying closer to his aura, following the gossamer branch trailing forth from him, taut, a road. I see another aura further than his; it, too, is connected to Marius, but the threads that connect it to me are barely visible.  
  
At the end of this path, I dip into his aura and it is like an embrace, a blurred kaleidoscope of images and sounds. I hear the rush of water.  
  
“What do you see?” Jarring to hear a spoken word. I claw deeper, the concentration closing my eyes tighter.  
  
“Falling water… great, rushing sound…” I say softly. “Rocks.” I laugh.  _This is useless, I'm imagining things... I’m just going to disappoint them both._  
  
“Go on.”   
  
I take in a breath sharply and release it through my teeth, the images defining slightly.  
  
“A sign. ‘N’?...” I lick my lips. Wide, uneven crescent of cascading water, pillows of froth at the base. _“Niagara Falls?”_  
  
"Yes! That's it!" Lestat cries out. My eyes snap open as he presses his lips to my knuckles, giddy. Marius leans back, lets out a long-held breath.  
  
“Good work, Louis.” Marius smiles at me, pressing my other hand reassuringly.  
  
Lestat readjusts his position, leans forward with his elbows on his knees, gets a tighter grip on Marius’ other hand.  
  
“Alright, my turn again. Think of a place,  _mon chou.”_  He squeezes his eyes shut and tilts his chin down, evoking Rodin.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you love the idea of Louis and Lestat trying to break the maker/fledgling bond, even if it requires a conduit? At least at first <3


End file.
